


who you belong to

by skrsgards



Series: Roman Godfrey Works [3]
Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Boot Worship, Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skrsgards/pseuds/skrsgards
Summary: in which he won't let her forget that she is his and only his





	who you belong to

The moment she received his text, she knew she was in a world of trouble.

_Come to my office. NOW._

Her tummy twisted and turned as she read those words over and over again, frozen in place. Why now, of all times? He knew she had a prior engagement. A brunch her friends had been planning for her for months now. How selfish of him to demand her company right then. But she knew she should obey, that back talk was useless, and would only get her into even more trouble. She looked up, eyes flitting about the table she was seated at. She had to make up some excuse, a valid reason to suddenly leave the brunch her friends had organized.

“I-I’m sorry,” she spoke up, “but I have to go. Something just came up.” As she moved to gather her things, she received a chorus of _why? What happened? Is everything okay?_

“I promise everything is okay,” she assured them all, “really. Just something that needs my attention right away. I’m sorry to do this to you all, I know how much work was put into this.” She said her goodbyes, leaving kisses on the cheeks of her friends, murmuring a few more apologies before heading out the door. Oh, she was so in for it. 

It didn’t take her long to arrive at Godfrey Industries, and she was let in right away when she flashed her identification. She made her way to the elevator, and rode it up to the floor that Roman’s office was on. She squared her shoulders when the elevator doors slid open, and she headed down the hall, heels clicking rhythmically as she did so.

Roman heard her coming, but he made no move to get up from his desk. Instead, he instructed his secretary to ensure that he wasn’t to be disturbed until he said otherwise. Then, he straightened in his chair, sitting back and watching her like a predator watching its prey as she strolled into the room.

“Close the door behind you,” he said. She looked at him, and complied, pushing the door shut. Quietly, she sauntered to the middle of the room, standing before him. She looked pretty as a picture, standing there in her loose, flowing dress that she managed to make look both sexy and tasteful. But he hadn’t brought her here to admire her beauty.

Instead, he raised his brows, leaning forward to rest his elbows upon his desk. “Mind explaining to me what the fuck you were doing last night?” He snapped.

She visibly shrunk, and averted her eyes. “You know what I was doing last night,” she murmured.

“Well why don’t you explain it to me in your own words, hm?”

She folded her arms over her chest. “I was having a bachelorette party.”

Roman laughed humorlessly. “And what were you doing at that bachelorette party?”

She knew what he wanted her to say, but she didn’t want to say it. That had him rising from his seat, rounding his desk and leaning back against it, arms folded as he lowered his head to look her in the eye. “Fine, you don’t want to tell me? That’s alright. I have the answer right here, anyway.”

He whipped out his phone and opened Snapchat, pulling up the series of stories one of her friends had posted. The videos began to play, and she could feel herself shrinking with embarrassment and shame. Videos of her, drunk off her ass, having the time of her life. But that wasn’t the problem. The problem was the men she was allowing to dance on her, touch her, grind on her.

“Do you notice anything out of the ordinary here?” Roman asked, voice tight.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, covering her face. “I didn’t know that’s what they were going to do. You know I would have said no if I’d known male strippers were going to be added to the mix.”

He reached forward, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him. “Do you know how that looks? I didn’t do shit like that for my bachelor party. I didn’t have girls dancing all up on me. Do you know why? Because I knew you would’ve been hurt and upset, and it’s a shitty thing to do. Not to mention, we agreed that we weren’t going to have strippers involved at all, for either of our parties! We’re engaged, for fuck’s sake.”

“I said I was sorry,” she repeated. “I didn’t know they were going to bring in the strippers. My friends didn’t tell me. And I was already drunk, my better judgment went out the window.”

“Sounds like you have some shitty friends,” Roman gritted out. He pushed away from his desk, moving to have a seat again. He was quiet for a moment, as if contemplating his next move, though she knew he’d already been thinking about this, and already had a plan. He motioned for her to come closer, and she did, stepping towards him.

The moment she was in reach, he was yanking her down over his lap, and she yelped in surprised as he placed an arm against her back, holding her down. He yanked her dress up, practically tearing her underwear off of her body. “What do you think everyone’s saying now, hm?” He ran his hand over her ass, squeezing her skin. “I bet they’re saying ‘my, look at Roman Godfrey’s fiancee, she’s such a little slut.’ Do you agree?”

She could only whimper in response, and that wasn’t good enough for him, so he lifted his hand and brought it down on her ass. “I said, do you agree?”

“Yes!” She cried, lurching as he brought his hand down again.

“That’s what I thought.” And then, he proceeded to spank her ass raw, until she was trembling, sobbing, her perfect makeup ruined. Roman didn’t care, though. He was irritated, and he was taking that irritation out on her. In his eyes, she’d brought it upon herself.

By the time he was finished, her ass was covered in welts and hot to the touch. Surely she wouldn’t be able to sit down the next day, but Roman didn’t care. After he doled out what he considered to be an adequate amount of swats to her poor ass, everything suddenly stopped. She lay there, perched across his lap, gasping and sniffling. She stilled, realizing he’d stopped. Cautiously, she raised her head to look back at him, and suddenly, he was shoving her, sending her sprawling across the floor.

She looked up at him, doe eyed, a complete and utter mess. In this state, he held so much power over her, and he knew it. While he didn’t abuse that power, he did focus on pushing every limit she had. While she sat there, trying to catch her breath, Roman moved to open the top drawer of his desk, pulling out a pack of smoked. He slipped one out, putting it to his lips. He fished out his lighter from his pocket, and snapped open the top. He held the lighter out to her. “Light my cigarette,” he simply said.

With trembling hands, she took the tool, igniting the flame and holding it up while he leaned down to bring his cigarette to the flame. Finally, he leaned back, letting out a puff of smoke that swam around her head, and caused her to cough. He settled against his chair, seemingly contemplating something.

She’d settled on her knees at that point, looking up at him. He hardly looked at her, and she frowned, reaching forward to touch his knee. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

Roman continued as if he hadn’t heard her, suddenly finding his cigarette extremely interesting, rolling the stick between his fingers. She whined, moving closer to him. “Please sir,” she spoke, a little louder this time. “I’m sorry. I was wrong. Please forgive me.”

Still, he paid her no mind. Or so she thought. Without warning, he shifted, stretching out his leg. He nudged one Louboutin between her legs, running it over her already wet pussy. She sucked in a breath, lurching at the contact. She reached out, grasping his leg for support as he began to rhythmically slide the leather shoe over her, brushing against her clit repeatedly.

She didn’t want to enjoy it. But she was enjoying it, immensely so. It was so obscene, so utterly filthy. Yet she found herself humping that shoe he’d shoved between her thighs, whining and moaning, holding tightly to his calve. He still refused to look at her, so she rested her cheek against his thigh, rubbing against him much like a cat would. She attempted to slide her hands up his legs, aiming for his crotch. But lightning quick, he was grabbing her hands, yanking them away.

“Only good girls get cock,” he snapped. She whimpered in protest, but he rolled his eyes. “If you weren’t such a slut, this wouldn’t be happening.”

“I’m sorry!” She exclaimed. “How many times do I have to say it?! I’m fucking sorry!”

And then, in a split second, he grabbed her by the throat, yanking her closer. “You want to show me you’re sorry? You can start by cleaning your pussy juice off my shoe.” He let go of her throat then, leaning back. “Go on. I haven’t got all day.”

Swallowing, she pushed away, lowering herself until her face was level with his slick covered shoe. She opened her mouth, pressing her tongue against the leather. She cleaned up the mess she’d made, not stopping until his shoe gleamed in the light, free of any traces of her arousal. When she finally straightened, Roman snubbed out his cigarette and pulled her up, yanking her into his lap.

“You’d do absolutely anything to get into my good graces again, wouldn’t you? Disgusting little girl.” He snaked his arm down the front of her body, dragging his fingers over her dripping cunt. He swirled them around, and brought his hand back up, examining those fingers. He looked into her eyes while he sucked the digits into his mouth, moaning lowly.

“I wonder...” his hand was back down between her legs, cupping her pussy. “Do you think this cunt deserves my cock?”

She was silent for a moment, unsure of what he wanted her answer to say. “N...no,” she finally answered.

Roman grinned. “You’re right. It doesn’t.” He moved to stand, lifting her as he did so. “But you know what? I’m going to show you some mercy. You need to know who the fuck you belong to. By the time I get done with you, there’ll be no doubt in your mind that you’re mine. Understand?”

She nodded, but that wasn’t satisfactory to him. He grabbed her cheeks, squishing them between his fingers. “I said, do you understand?”

“Yes daddy,” she answered, though it was muffled due to his hand.

He nodded, and quickly spun her around, shoving her down hard against his desk and pushing her dress up. “Hold onto something, little girl.”

She obeyed, reaching out to grab onto the edge of the desk, holding on tightly as she listened to the sound of his belt clinking and his zipper being pulled down. She tried to look back, wanting to catch a glimpse, but he smacked her sore ass, and gritted out, “don’t even think about it.”

He freed his cock from his slacks, and slid his hardness over her dripping pussy, making her whine as he brushed over her swollen clit. Yet again, he offered a smack to her bottom, right before he shoved into her in one swift thrust, filling her right up and making her squeal loudly at the feeling of the intrusion.

Roman placed his hand against her back, holding her down firmly as he began to move, not even bothering to slowly build up the pace so she could adjust. He started out hard and fast, fucking her without mercy, all while she shrieked and squealed, unable to do anything but hold on for dear life as he slammed into her, to the point where it was painful. But the pleasure that came along with that pain was delicious, and she found her toes curling and eyes rolling back.

Roman reaches forward, grabbing her by the throat and yanking her back, all while keeping his brutal pace. “Thank me for fucking your whore pussy,” he commanded. The words alone made her burn with humiliation, but she knew she had to say them.

“Tha-thank you for fucking my whore pussy, daddy,” she managed to force out of her mouth.

“And who does that pussy belong to?”

“You!”

“I’m sorry, I can’t hear you.” He offered a whack to her ass and a particularly hard thrust that had her screaming.

“You! My pussy belongs to you!” She cried.

“Damn right it does. No other man gets to even think about this pussy. It’s mine, mine to fuck, mine to eat. Whenever the fuck I want.”

He let go of her throat and clutched her hips in his large hands, holding her in place. Her hair, which had previously been styled to perfection atop her head, was now a mess, falling out of its bobby pin confines as he continued to handle her like a rag doll.

They were loud, and surely everyone on the floor could hear what was taking place. But Roman got off on that, he didn’t care who heard or saw them. No one would dare question it, anyway, lest he fire them, or worse.

Much to her shame, she was already close, that familiar sensation gathering deep within her as Roman continuously slammed against that spot that was sure to have her soaking him in no time. “D-da-daddy,” she barely managed to get out, “I’m-I’m close!”

“Like hell you are,” he snapped, suddenly pulling out of her and grabbing her by her shoulders, yanking her off the desk and pushing her to her knees. He pulled her head back. “Open.”

And she did, parting her lips and letting him wrench his cock past them, filling her mouth. He held her there, and began to thrust into her mouth. Not as brutally as he’d been fucking her pussy, but it was still rough and unforgiving, and she soon felt tears form in her eyes, a reflex from the repeated brushing of his cock against the back of her throat, which had caused her to gag around him.

“Is this all you’re good for, hm?” He asked, pulling out of her mouth to tap his hardness against her lips. “Choking on cock?”

She whimpered, but answered him anyway. “Yes daddy,” she whispered.

He pressed against her lips again, and she parted them, allowing him to push past them again and fuck her mouth. She kept her hands on his thighs through it all, knowing she wasn’t allowed to use them to aid her for anything. Roman was in control, and he reminded her of that constantly.

“I have half a mind to just come on your face and make you go home. Everyone would know you’re mine then, wouldn’t they? Seeing you walk out of my office with cum all over your face. There’d be no doubt then.”

She whined when he pulled out of her mouth, but instead of going back to what he was doing, he lifted her off the ground, placing her on the desk again, this time on her back. He reached forward to yank the top of her dress down, exposing her chest. “Mm, these tits are mine too,” he growled, leaning forward to suck one, then the other, into his mouth, sure to leave teeth marks in his wake.

Then he shoved into her again, causing her to cry out for him. He leaned back, placing his hands at either side of her head as he began to move, quickly picking up that jarring pace. He watched as her breasts bounced with each thrust, clearly amused and wildly turned on.

Her pussy was still so wet, and an obscene squelching sound filled the air with each thrust of his cock. Her eyes rolled back as he took a moment to offer a few deep rolls of his hips, nudging against that spot all over again that had her whining pathetically, back arching off the desk. Roman grabbed her hand in an instant, pulling it down to her lower abdomen, just above her pubic bone. He grinned as she looked up at him with wide, watery eyes.

“You feel that? Feel daddy’s cock all up in your guts?”

“Y-yes,” she peeped, hardly able to form words.

Roman only laughed, leaning down to kiss her, bruisingly so. Then, he brought his own hand down, placing it over hers and pressing down hard, applying pressure that was sure to have her release spitting against him in no time. She trembled, violently so, hardly able to focus on anything but the burning, blinding pleasure that was rushing through her veins. She wasn’t sure if she was allowed to come, but her voice was non existent at that point, and she knew she wouldn’t be able to ask for permission. At that rate, she would gladly take a punishment for coming without permission. Anything to finally release all of that built up pressure and frustration. She didn’t care.

Roman used his other hand to grip her throat, and he looked down at her, something reminiscent of a snarl etched into his face as he pistoned his hips into hers, the sound of skin against skin so loud it sounded painful. And it was, deliciously so. At that point, incoherent sounds were leaving her mouth. She’d completely lost herself, immersed in pleasure so divine.

Again, Roman laughed, leaning closer so he was in her face. “Look at that. I’ve literally fucked your brains out,” he mused in delight. It was then that he released her throat and brought that hand down, shoving it between her legs and roughly circling his fingers over her throbbing clit, all while his other hand was still planted firmly against her lower abdomen.

She knew she was done for then, it was only a matter of time before she let go. She didn’t care how loud she got. The pleasure was insurmountable and she couldn’t help but scream, hips raising from the desk as he rutted into her, ruthless, animalistic, enough to bring tears streaming down her cheeks. And then, as he leaned in close again, time seemed to slow, everything faded away, and all she could see was his exquisite face.

“Come,” he simply said.

And she did. With a low wail, she felt it overtake her, a warmth that spread from the top of her head to the tips of her toes, swallowing her whole and sending her writhing against the desk, unable to make a sound as it ravished her. Sure enough, she soaked Roman, release surging from her and dripping down his cock, and onto his slacks. She finally came down, shuddering with the aftershocks of such a powerful orgasm.

But Roman wasn’t finished. He continued, even after it was clear that she was extremely sensitive. He never let up that wild pace until it hit him, and he all but shouted, overcome with pleasure, his seed spilling into her in a seemingly endless stream, and all she could do was lay there and relish in the wet, filthy warmth that coated her insides.

She was still in a haze, and barely noticed when he pulled out of her, pausing to watch his essence drip out of her. He took his face in her hand, looking into her eyes. “There’s my good girl,” he hummed.

She finally found her words, looking at him with wide eyes. “I’m sorry daddy,” she hoarsely whispered.

Roman nodded. “I know you are,” he said. He opened his bottom desk drawer, pulling out a package of wipes he kept for occasions such as this. He cleaned himself up, and then proceeded to clean her up before he took a seat in his chair and pulled her into his lap, where she curled up like a kitten. “But I want you to promise me that nothing like this will ever happen again. You were drunk off your ass last night. It’s more than clear in those videos. And yeah, you didn’t know your friends had hired those guys. I understand. But you also let yourself get wasted to the point where it was dangerous. Do you understand what could have happened? Something terrible could have happened to you. Promise me you’ll never, ever do that again.”

She nodded, sniffling. “I promise. I’ll never let that happen again.”

Roman kissed her forehead. “There’s my girl.” He gave her a squeeze, at which she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. She really was sorry, about everything. She’d made a fool out of herself, and she’d put herself in danger. She couldn’t afford to be reckless like that.

“How about you hang tight here for a few minutes. I have a few things to finish up and then we’ll go home and I’ll clean you up properly. How does that sound?” Roman spoke up.

She hummed, nuzzling her face against the side of his neck. “Sounds good, daddy.”

And so, home they went, and all was forgiven.


End file.
